A media file is typically used for storing media data and for transmission through communication networks. The media file may be a photo, audio or video data, or other similar type of file. The media files may be encoded in accordance with pre-defined standards, and there are various encoding formats therefore. In general, CODECs (coder-decoder) are generally software modules which can encode data from a raw format into a compressed format, and then can decode such data to allow for processing of the raw data when it is used. For the purpose of easy transmission, the media data typically are compressed so that the media file has a smaller size.
In conventional transmission techniques of media resources, the transmitted data are only photo data, audio data, or video data, and interactive communication cannot be achieved. For example, with respect to the operations and actions related to the transmitted media files, additional means (e.g., other communication devices) by the transmitters and receivers are required for further communication, selection, and/or confirmation.